Prelude to tragedy
by Lois87
Summary: The Winchesters encounter the Johnson twins. Dean and Lexi bond instantly, much to her twinbrothers dislike. Summary sucks, just read the story. Set around the beginning of season 2. Review please : Rated T for the content of future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Lexi and Xander Johnson.**

**Please review and let me know wether I should continue with this story or not. Show me some love ;) I won´t post another chapter if I don´t receive at least 5 reviews.**

**The story takes place at the beginning of Season 2. Alexandra (Lexi) and Alexander (Xander) are nonidentical twins.**

"Hey sis." Xander greeted his sister as she entered their old family home with her surfboard clutched under her arm.

"Hi." She smiled.

"You´re up early. Can´t wait to get to work, huh?" She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Yeah right, another day of having pubescent teenage boys drool over me. I hope we´re going to solve this case as soon as possible."

The two of them were currently investigating the mysterious deaths of several teachers at the highschool they used to attend. Xander was posing as the new science teacher and Lexi as the PE teacher.

"Well, you can´t blame them. You obviously inherited the good looks from your older brother." Xander winked.

"Whatever. I´m going to take a shower." She said and went upstairs.

She stepped into the shower and sighed as the water ran down her body. It felt good to be back home in California and she really hoped that they would stay a little longer once they had finished the job. They had travelled all across the US in the past few months to hunt and it had taken its toll on both her body and mind. She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself with.

Today was Thursday which meant that she had to supervise the swim team. She replaced her underwear with a black neckholder bikini before putting on some black linen shorts and a turquoise top.

"Okay Xand, I´m good to go." She said as she tossed him his car key. They went outside to the little parking lot in which their cars were parked in.

"Hello sweetheart." Lexi addressed her 1968 Pontiac Firebird as she glided a hand over the shiny hood.

"You and your car, what a lovestory." Xander chuckled at his sisters behaviour.

"Almost 4 decades later and she´s still badass." She stated matter of factly and then cocked an eyebrow as she looked over to her brothers black Porsche Turbo S. He rolled his eyes and they both got into their cars and drove off.

5 minutes later Lexis cellphone rang.

"Hey brotherdear, miss me already huh?" she answered. Xander laughed.

"I´m going to get some coffee and food. Do you want anything?" he asked.

"An iced coffee, a ham sandwich and a blueberry muffin please."

"Okay. See you in a bit." He said and hung up.

Lexi pulled up the driveway that led to the teachers parking lot. The first thing that caught her eye was the 67 Chevy Impala that was parked in Xanders spot. Two handsome guys were standing in front of it and the shorter one of them smiled as he spotted her.

She got out of her car and sat down on the hood to wait for Xander. Dean watched her intently as she stretched and leaned back. It seemed as if he was studying every inch of her physique.

"Excuse me, is that your car?" An unfamiliar voice said and brought him back to reality.

He looked to his right to discover a guy in his early twenties getting out of his black Porsche and pointing towards the Impala.

"Yes." Dean smiled proudly.

"It´s in my spot. You know being able to read does have its advantages." Xander said in a cocky tone and looked to the small sign that read Reserved for A Johnson.

Dean was about to give Xander a piece of his mind when Sam held him back.

"You´re such a drama queen Xand." a female voice said and all three guys turned around to where it came from. Xander relaxed as his sister put a hand on his shoulder.

"I´m sorry, sometimes his temper gets the best of him." Lexi apologized and smiled at Dean and Sam. She wore no make up and Dean was amazed by her natural beauty. She had flawless sunkissed skin and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"It´s our fault, we should have paid more attention. By the way I´m Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean flashed her a flirtatious smile.

"I´m Lexi and this rude guy is my brother Xander." she replied.

"Older brother." he coughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you´re barely 2 minutes older than me." Lexi said and looked up briefly to her brother before fixing her gaze on Dean who looked confused.

"We´re twins." she explained. He looked at Xander who was an inch taller than him and then at Lexi who he estimated to be around 5´7 tall and realized that they did look alike. Both had brown hair, blue eyes and they also shared a few facial structures.

Just then the the four were approached by the schools principal. "Ms Johnson, I see you´ve met your new teaching assistant. Please be so kind and give him a brief tour of the campus." he said and left as quickly as he came. Xander glared at Dean, he sure wasn´t pleased to hear that Lexi would be working with him.

"You´re my new assistant?" Lexi asked and flashed her pearly whites at Dean who nodded.

"Well, I better give you the grand tour then." she added and took her iced coffee and food from Xanders hands.

"Dude, you better keep your hands off her." Xander threatened Dean as he caught him checking her out.

"Xand, chill out. I can take care of myself and you know it." she said as she gave him a hug.

"See you later." She waved and walked off with Dean.

"Sorry about that. Xander is just very protective of me." she apologized.

"Don´t worry, I get him. He´s just being a good brother." He said and flashed her a genuine smile.

Once they finished their campus tour, they headed to the swimming pool where the students were already waiting. The girls started whispering and giggling as they spotted Dean.

"This is my new teaching assistant." Lexi started when she realized she didn´t know his last name.

"Hi! I´m Mr. Ferguson." He finished and smiled at the girls, causing them to giggle even more and blush. _Teenage girls, _she thought and looked back at Dean. She had to admit, he sure was hot.

3 hours later swimming practice was over. Dean and Lexi checked the changing rooms to make sure that everyone had left.

"I guess, we´re done for today." Lexi smiled at Dean. She then turned her back on him and started to take her vest top and shorts off.

"I´m going for a swim. Care to join?" She asked as she faced him again, wearing nothing but her neckholder bikini. Dean was lost for words as he took in her magnificent body. She had a toned hourglass figure with firm C/D cup breasts and a perky ass. _Wow, _was all he could think.

"Why not." He replied and took his shirt off.

_Ooooh not bad, _Lexi thought as she saw his abs.

Dean watched her as she dived into the water gracefully and followed soon after.

"How about a little race?" She grinned.

"What´s in it for me?" Dean asked and flashed a flirtatious smile.

"Whatever you want." She replied and winked.

"I´m in."

Lexi was an excellent swimmer so she decided to give Dean a little headstart. She overtook him easily. She reached the other end of the pool and glanced back.

"Dean." She screamed as she saw a spirit hovering over him that constantly pushed him under water. He tried to fight it off but it was too strong.

She got out of the pool and ran towards her bag to pull out a shotgun filled with rocksalt. She aimed and shot the spirit causing it to disappear. She jumped back into the water and pulled Dean out.

"Cmon, we have to get somewhere safe." She said as she helped him up and took her bag.

She led him to the teachers dressing room and they were just about to enter when the spirit attacked once again. It bashed Deans head into the door frame causing him to loose consciousness. It was about to lunge at Lexi but she was quicker and pumped it full of rocksalt. Using all her strength she pulled Dean inside the dressing room and hastily salted the doorway.

"Wake up, Dean." She begged as she gently stroked his cheek. Eventually after a few minutes his eyes fluttered open. _Thank god, _she thought and sighed.

He sat up and looked around groggily.

"I know what I´m about to say is going to sound crazy but it´s the truth." She hesitated and took a deep breath.

"You´re a hunter." Dean stated matter of factly as he spotted the saltline across the threshold.

"I am aswell. So the spirit who tried to gank my ass must have been the one responsible for the teachers deaths." he added and she nodded.

"Anyways, we´re ok at least for now. Let me patch you up. That gash on your forehead looks nasty." Lexi said and fished her little first aid kit out of her bag.

She cleaned the gash and put some antibiotic cream on it before inspecting the wound one last time.

"You´re going to need stitches, the gash is too deep. Come with me, I will take care of it at home." She handed him a spare gun and pulled on the shorts and vest top she wore earlier. They made it to Lexis car safely and drove off. Dean called Sam to tell him what had happened and to meet him later at Lexis place.

"Nice place." Dean said as they stopped in front of a 2 storey California style villa that was located close to a beautiful beach.

"Thanks" she replied. She got out of her car and led him to the house.

"Do you want to get cleaned up before I do the stitches? The shower is upstairs."

"Yeah but I didn´t really bring any clothes."

"Xander has plenty and you two seem to be the same size." She said and he seemed to hesitate. "Don´t worry, I´ll make sure he won´t kill you." She winked and he accepted.

They went to Xanders large bedroom that had a small walk in closet and an ensuite bathroom. Lexi handed Dean clean boxers, jeans, a tshirt and a towel.

"If you excuse me, I´m going to take a shower myself. See you downstairs in about 15 minutes." She said and headed to the ensuite bathroom of her bedroom that was across the hall.

15 minutes later both of them were back in the livingroom. Lexi told Dean to lie down on the couch as she got everything ready. She clearly knew what she was doing. Her hands were fast but remained gentle at all times.

"Thanks." Dean said as she finished patching him up.

"You´re welcome." She smiled and a warm feeling overcame Dean. He couldn´t believe that the sweet girl in front of him was actually a hunter.

"Cmon, let´s get you something to eat. You lost quite some blood and I think some food would do you good."

They went to the kitchen and once again Dean found himself watching Lexis every move. Even when she prepared food, she managed to look gracefully.

"Here you go." She smiled as she placed a plate full of food in front of him.

He smiled back. Just then the door bell rang

"That must be Sam." She said and went to open the door.

"Hi Sam. Come on in." Lexi greeted.

Sam looked around in awe. "Great place. Not the usual you would expect from a hunter."

"Hey Sam." Dean greeted his younger brother as he entered the kitchen.

Lexi got some food ready for her and Sam and joined the two boys at the table.

They chitchatted for a little while about all kinds of stuff and the current case.

"I usually don´t do teamwork but how about we work on this one together?" Lexi suggested.

"Why not." the boys agreed.

"So where are you staying at?" She asked.

"We haven´t checked into a motel yet. We arrived this morning and went straight to school." Sam replied.

"You could stay here if you like. At this time of the year most of the cheap motels are overbooked. Besides there´s plenty of room here."

"Are you sure? What about Xander? I don´t think he would be very happy about having us here. He didn´t seem to like us." Dean said.

"Xander is always like that at first but let me worry about that."She winked.

Speaking of the devil, Xander entered the house.

"Lex?" he called out for his sister.

"In the kitchen."

Xander glared at the Winchesters especially at Dean. _What the hell are they doing here? That Dean dude has some nerves, _he thought.

"Are those my clothes?" He asked as he spotted his shirt on Dean.

"Xander, don´t be such an ass." Lexi said in a serious tone. She then filled him in on everything that had happened while he was gone.

"We don´t need the help of two yahoos, we can deal with a pissed of spirit ourselves" he said angrily and Lexi glared at him for being so rude.

"Sorry."he mumbled. "Can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Yes, sure."Lexi replied and she went for a walk with her brother.

"Xand, I know you don´t like the idea of working with other hunters but you still haven´t fully recovered from the last hunt and we´re dealing with one seriously pissed off spirit."

"I told you I´m fine."

"Stop pretending that you´re fine. You almost died. I´m not going to loose you, you´re all I have left." She sobbed and he embraced her.

"It´s ok. I´m sorry, I really was behaving like an ass." He whispered and rubbed her back.

After a few more minutes they went back inside.

Dean and Sam had just finished their food.

"I guess, it´s time for some research." Lexi sighed.

"I suggest Dean and me head back to school and take a look at all the yearbooks. Maybe we´ll be able to identify the spirit." She said and looked from Dean to Sam and Xander.

"Sam and Xander, search the internet for any mysterious deaths. We´ll regroup in about 2 hours."

The boys nodded.

5 minutes later, Dean and Lexi sat in her Pontiac and drove off to school.

"How is your head?" She asked and gave him a concerned glance.

"It´s alright, the painkillers have kicked in."He smiled and she seemed relieved.

"You know, I still can´t believe that you´re a hunter." He added and she laughed.

"Because I´m not a bitter middle aged chick with BO and body hair?" She remarked and now it was him who laughed.

"You just seem like a really sweet girl. It´s hard to imagine you kill evil sons of bitches." He explained and she smiled.

They arrived at the deserted school and headed straight to the storage room in which all yearbooks were kept.

"Great, this is going to be fun." Dean said in mock enthusiasm as he spotted the books. Lexi quickly salted the doors and windows to ensure that the spirit wouldn´t attack them in the middle of research.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here´s the second chapter. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on it. I do not own any Supernatural characters.**

Dean and Lexi started flipping through the yearbooks in order to identify the spirit.

"Bingo." Lexi smiled and handed Dean the yearbook she was holding. Dean returned the smile and got his cellphone out.

"Hey Sam, it´s me. We´ve identified the spirit, it´s Maria Turner. Can you find out where she was buried? Lexi and me will salt´n´torch her on the way back."

_"Are you sure that you don´t want Xander and me to come give you a hand?" Sam asked through the phone._

"Naah." Dean replied.

_"Maria was buried at the Old Oak cemetary."_

"Thanks, Sammy. See you later." Dean hung up.

"Old Oak cemetary, huh? It´s close by. Let´s go and get it over with." Lexi said as Dean helped her up.

20 minutes later they stood in front of Marias grave.

"Start digging, I´ll man the flashlight and watch your back." She said and took the flashlight out of his hand.

"That´s so unfair. Why do I have to do all the hard work?" Dean complained as he started digging.

"I´ll make it worth your while." She winked and he grinned.

He was about to hit the casket when a very pissed off Maria attacked. She lunged at Dean but Lexi shot her with rocksalt before she reached him.

"Keep on digging. I´ll distract her." Lexi shouted and speaking of the devil, Maria reappeared.

"Hey Maria, you crazy ugly bitch. No wonder you had no friends and were bullied by the teachers. One look at you explains it all."

Maria was furious and chased after Lexi who started to run in order to get her away from Dean. A knife appeared in Marias hands and Lexi ducked just in time to avoid being stabbed. Maria got ready for another attack but bursted into flames seconds later.

"Lexi??" Dean yelled.

"I´m here." She replied as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank god. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Cmon, let´s get out of here." He just nodded and followed her back to the car. They were about halfway when Dean stopped.

"Anything wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Remember you said you would make it worth my while if I´d dig up the grave?"He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Oh right." She was smiling now aswell. She stepped closer towards him and flung her arms around his neck. He rested his arms on her hips and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was sensational.

Eventually both of them pulled away due to lack of oxygen. They still had their arms wrapped around one another as they gasped for air.

"That was definetely worth my while." Dean grinned. Just then Lexi heard a strange noise.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered but Dean shook his head. Her hunters sense kicked in and she listened carefully, determined to locate the origin of the suspicious noise. Instinctively she armed herself with 2 guns, one in each hand. She heard the noise again and ran off to where it came from. A minute later 2 guys slammed into the tombstones next to Dean. Lexi stepped out of the bushes with her guns pointed at the intruders.

"Y-y-you." Harry muttered as he recognized Lexi.

"Please tell me I´m dreaming." Lexi retorted and put her guns down. In front of her were Harry and his friend Ed, self-proclaimed paranormal investigators who almost managed to get Xander killed as they interfered on a hunt about a month ago. They were the last persons on earth she wanted to see.

Harry and Ed looked at Dean who stood next to Lexi now.

"Wait, I know you!" Ed said and pointed a finger at Dean. Dean took a closer look and recognized Ed and Harry aswell.

"Oh f***, this is just peachy." Dean remarked, clearly pissed off. Ed and Harry stood up, just to be pinned to a tree by Lexi. She had a tight grip on both of their shirt collars and gave them one hell of a death glare.

"Listen you two idiots, I don´t know who the hell you think you are but hunting is not a game. Your foolishness almost got my brother killed and let me tell you that is something I do not take lightly. I don´t kill people but if you keep pushing my buttons, I´m going to make an exception. Get that?" Her grip tightened. Fear was written all over Ed and Harrys faces as they nodded. "If I just as much as hear that you yahoos still attempt to hunt, I swear to god I´m going to hunt you down and make you regret the days you were born." She hissed every word through clenched teeth and the two guys in front of her were so terrified that they almost peed their pants.

"We promise we won´t do it again. Please don´t kill us." Ed and Harry begged. Lexi let go of them.

"Run, before I change my mind." She warned and they did as they were told.

"Wow." Dean said as he still stared at her in disbelief. He couldn´t believe what just happened.

"Still think I´m a sweet girl?" Her facial expression had softened now and she didn´t look angry anymore. It was like she had two different personalities, on one hand she was this sweet girl but on the other hand she was a fierce hunter.

Dean smiled. "Seriously, I never want to piss you off." He stated and they walked back to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming :) I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. How do you like Lexi and Xander?**

Dean kept stealing glances at Lexi who had her eyes fixed on the road. There was something about her that fascinated him and it wasn´t just her looks. He remembered the first day he had met her. She was sitting on the hood of her car, stretching her magnificient body and enjoying the warm sunlight.

"Are you ok Dean?" Her sweet voice brought him back to reality. He looked into her blue eyes and knew that she was genuinely concerned.

"I`m alright, no worries." He answered and she smiled, relieved to hear this. His eyes were now fixed on her soft lips that just begged to be kissed.

_Snap out of it, _he told himself and looked back towards the road. He knew exactly that now that they had finished the job, Sam and him would be leaving tomorrow morning. He wondered if their paths would cross again and if so when?

They arrived back at the house and got out of the car. Lexi had spent most of the drive thinking about Dean. Xander had warned her about him being the love em but leave em kind of guy and that in the end she would be the one with a broken heart. She couldn´t help herself but feel extremely attracted to this handsome green eyed guy with the matching cocky attitude. _What have you gotten yourself into? _she asked herself and sighed.

She opened the front door and entered the house with Dean following right behind her.

"Hey sis." Xander greeted her as he spotted her. "How was the hunt?"

"That chick was a bitch but we got rid of her. So no more drooling pubescent teenage boys for me. Yay!" She grinned and Xander just rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Do I have any reason to beat him senseless?" Xander asked and gestured towards Dean. "Oh please, drop the older brother attitude. He was a perfect gentleman, he even dug the grave all by himself." He cocked an eyebrow at her statement. _Yeah right, gentleman my ass, _he thought and glared at Dean. "Be nice, Xand." His sister reminded him with a nudge to the ribs.

"Cmon boys, I´m sure you all must be starving. How do you feel about ordering some pizzas?"

"Yes please." The three boys replied in unison.

While waiting for the pizza guy to come, Lexi excused herself and retreated into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into her pjs which consisted of black cotton shorts and a white vest top. The doorbell rang as she made her way downstairs and she went to answer the door.

"Hey, here are your..." The pizza delivery guy started to say when his gaze fell down onto Lexis cleavage.

"Pizzas. Yeah I can see that. By the way my eyes are up here." She ended his sentence and pointed a finger to her eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled as his face turned into 5 different shades of red. Lexi took the pizzaboxes and handed him the money.

She placed the pizzas on the dinnertable where the boys had sat down. Xander got some beers out of the fridge for the four of them. Lexi enjoyed the Winchesters company and Xander seemed to have a good time aswell.

"It´s getting late. I´m going to call it a night. See you in the morning." Xander said and headed to his bedroom. "Me too. You coming Dean?" Sam yawned. "I´ll follow soon. I´m going to help Lexi clean up." He started to pick up the empty pizza boxes. "Good night Lexi." Sam said and headed to the guestroom upstairs.

Dean and Lexi finished cleaning up in a matter of minutes. "Thanks Dean." She smiled. "You´re welcome."

_Restrain yourself, Lexi. Don´t jump him, _she told herself over and over again as she looked at him

_Oh my god she is so hot. Don´t jump her Dean, _he thought as he looked back at her.

They kept looking at one another for a few more seconds before they lost their self control.

_Damn, screw self control. _Lexi thought and smiled against Deans lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands glided down to her waist. He lifted her up and she slung her legs around him. "My bedroom." She breathed into his mouth and he started moving towards her room. When they reached her room, she pulled away for a second and locked the door behind them. She took her top off and let her shorts drop to the floor. Dean whistled and gave her his trademark smirk as she stood there wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties. She kissed him again and led him to the bed. Soon after their clothes went flying through the room.

...The next morning Lexi woke up to find herself wrapped in Deans arms. She got out of bed without waking him up and went straight into her ensuite bathroom. As she stood there under the stream of hot water, her mind drifted off. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered last night with Dean but that smile soon faded away. Sam and him would leave today and she had no idea if and when they would see each other again. Xander had told her that they would stay one more day before heading out on the road. Part of her wanted to ask Dean to stay with her for one more day but the other, more rational part of her told her not to. She knew that if he´d stay, it would just make it harder to part ways and the thought of him leaving, already bothered her more than she liked. _What´s wrong with me? _She asked herself and got dressed.

She reentered her bedroom, dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue boob tube top. "Hey beautiful" Dean greeted her as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Hey." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He sat up and the blanket slipped down, revealing his bare chest. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "So, are you and Xander heading out aswell today?" He asked her. "No, we´re leaving tomorrow." He saw sadness in her eyes and puller her into another kiss. _I don´t want to leave, _he thought. He knew exactly that if he´d ask Sammy to stay a day longer he would most likely say yes but he knew it would just make it harder for both Lexi and him to part ways. Dean wondered why it bothered him so much. He had countless one night stands and he never had a problem with leaving before but then on the other hand, Lexi was not like those girls.

Lexi pulled away. " We should go downstairs before Xander and Sam wake up." He pouted at her words. "Don´t be such a baby." She said and cupped his face with her hands. "See you downstairs." She climbed off his lap and headed to the door. "You´re not going to wait for me?" Dean said in mock hurt. "I don´t know if I could restrain myself from jumping you while you get dressed." She winked.

Lexi went into the kitchen and got everything ready for breakfast. 20 minutes later the three boys entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Wow, you´re awesome." Dean said and grinned as his eyes roamed the table full of food. There were pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, cereal, 4 different kinds of fruit juices and most importantly a big pot full of freshly brewed coffee. "You shouldn´t have gone through all this effort for us. We would have been fine with coffee." Sam said. "It was no effort at all and besides I know it´s a nice change to have some homemade breakfast instead of diner food." She smiled at him. "Thank you." He said and dug in.

Sam couldn´t help but notice the way Dean and Lexi looked at one another. He could tell from the look in Deans eyes that he cared for this girl and that she did care for him aswell.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up together. Dean and Sam went back to the guestroom they shared. Sam went to take a shower first and Dean started packing up.

Lexi was still in the kitchen and put the Lasagne she just made into the oven. "You really carry a torch for that guy, huh?" Xander said as he joined her in the kitchen. "Cmon, you know aswell as me that Sam and Dean have probably lived off diner food for years." She explained but was cut off by her brother. "You´re a good liar but not good enough to fool your twin brother. Hate to tell you but the way you look at that guy gives it all away." He said sarcastically. "Please don´t give me the he´s gonna break your heart speech again." Xander laughed at his sisters plead. "Cmon, I was just trying to be a good brother. As much as I hate to admit it, I see that he cares for you too. That´s the only reason why he´s still alive." Lexi rolled her eyes.

She got the Lasagne out of the oven and packed it up for the boys. Sam came downstairs and Lexi handed him the Lasagne she had made. "Thank you so much." He said and smiled as he took it from her. "I´ll just put these bags into the car. I´ll be back in a minute."

Lexi and Xander escorted the boys to the front door and started saying their goodbyes. "I´m sorry for being such an ass at the beginning. I was wrong about you." Xander apologized and shook Dean and Sams hands. "No problem. Thank you both for letting us crash and everything else." Sam said and Lexi pulled him into a hug. "You´re welcome. Don´t be strangers." She said and let go off him. Lexi turned to Dean and hugged him aswell. "I´m going to miss you." he whispered into her ear. Xander coughed and Dean pulled away. Sam and Dean started to walk towards the Impala. Dean was about to open the car door when he heard Lexi call his name. He turned around and saw her stand in front of him. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, he smiled. "I like your way of saying goodbye." They both laughed while Sam and Xander stood there akwardly.

_**2 weeks later...**_

Lexi and Xander were currently working a case in Boise, Idaho. They were sitting in their hotel room doing some more research. "When will you finally stop moping?" He´d never seen his sister moping over a guy. _She must have really fallen for him. I just hope she won´t get hurt, _he thought. Before she could answer his question, her cellphone rang. She smiled as she saw the caller ID. Dean. "Hey stranger." she greeted him. Xander rolled his eyes and left the room to give them some privacy.

_"Hey beautiful. How´s it going?" he asked._

"Alright so far, Xander and me are currently working a case in Idaho. We got a lead on a demon we´ve been tracking. What about Sam and you?"

_"We´re in Colorado. Just finishing up a case. Pissed of spirit of some dude who killed his ex girlfriends. Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that you´re ok."_

"That it?"

_"I miss you. Happy now?" he laughed._

"Yes. I miss you, too. Say hi to Sam."

_"I will. Say hi to Xander. Bye, Lexi."_

"Bye, Dean." She sighed as she hung up.

The past few weeks they had spent as much time as possible talking on the phone or texting.

Xander returned a couple of minutes later. "Dean and Sam said hi. They´re working a case in Colorado." she told him. "You know sis, once we finish the case we could meet up with them if you like." Her eyes lit up at his suggestion. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she asked sarcastically and cocked an eyebrow. "Haha, very funny. I still don´t like the guy but he seems to make you happy. Everytime he calls or sends you a text message, you run around with a huge smile on your face." Lexi hugged her brother. "You´re the best twin brother ever."she said and looked up at him. "I know." He said in a cocky tone and the twins shared a laugh.

_**Meanwhile in Colorado...**_

Sam entered the motelroom he and Dean were staying in. Dean was sound asleep on his bed. _Seems like the research is up to me. Again, _he thought and sighed. He took his laptop out of his bag and placed it on the table in front of him. All of a sudden he heard Dean make some happy noises. "Oooh, Lexi." Dean moaned. _Great now that I´m here he has to have a sexdream, _ Sam rolled his eyes. He took a pillow and threw it right into Deans face which caused him to jerk away. "Dude, what was that for?" He asked angrily. "You were making some serious happy noises and I didn´t want to listen to it." Sam explained. Dean mouthed "oooh" as he remembered the dream he had about Lexi. Sam just rolled his eyes once again.

_**Back in Idaho...**_

The Johnson twins were checking out the warehouse in which the demon was supposed to be hiding in. They decided to split up to cover more ground. With a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other, Lexi carefully made her way through the basement. She heard a noise from behind but before she could do anything, she was pinned to a wall by an invisible force. "Look who took the bait. Little Alexandra Johnson." A male voice chuckled. It was dark and all she was able to see was a pair of yellow eyes. "Azazel." She hissed through clenched teeth. He came closer and smiled at her. "Word has it that you met the Winchester boys. You know, their Mommy and Sammys girlfriend died the exact same way your Mom died. If I were you I wouldn´t hang around them." Lexi fought hard to free herself but failed. "You son of a bitch." She yelled at him. "What a feisty little girl you are. I think I already like you. We´re going to have so much fun." He laughed but was interrupted by Xander who stormed in, guns blazing. "Let her go." Xander demanded and pointed both his guns at him. "Sorry, no can do." Azazel replied and removed Xanders gun with one handmovement. "This is a party for two and you´re not invited." He added and threw a knife at Xander. If Xander hadn´t moved, the knife would have pierced his heart but insted it hit his shoulders. He dropped to the floor. "Xander, noooo." Lexi cried out. "Nice reflexes. Daddy dearest sure trained you well. Anyways, I´m sorry to be such a buzz kill but I´ve got to go. See you around." Azazel said and disappeared with Lexi. "Noooo." Xander yelled at the top of his lungs but they had already vanished. He gathered all his strength and drove to the nearest hospital. He had lost a lot of blood and knew that he would need a blood transfusion.

"Help." He said as he entered the ER and blacked out due to blood loss.

_**In another abandoned warehouse in Idaho...**_

Lexi woke up to find herself strapped to a a chair. "Hey sleeping beauty, I almost thought you were going to miss out on all the fun and games I planned for you." Azazel said as he sharpened the knife he was holding. "You´re going to tell me everything I want to know or I´ll make you." He threatened. "Screw you." She retorted and spat him in the face. In response he took her hand and broke one of her fingers which caused her to let out a cry. "That´s just the beginning my dear. What I´m going to do to you will be far worst." He laughed.

_**Hours later in the same abandoned warehouse...**_

"Where´s the spear?" Azazel demanded for the hundreth time. Lexis body was bruised and blood kept flowing out of the multiple cuts.

"I don´t know what the hell you´re talking about. How many times do I have to tell you?" She yelled at him and was slapped in the face.

"Seems like they have altered your memory. Lucky you, I have other things to attend to now. I will be back." Azazel said and vanished.

_**A week later...**_

Azazel had tortured Lexi every day but had no luck in retrieving any information about the spear. He untied the barely conscious girl and pinned her to the wall with his telekinesis. "Time to die. Thanks for the fun week." He laughed as he prepared to finish her off. She felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen and when she looked down she saw a deep gash. "Your brother will be next." _Xander? Nooooo, _she thought and felt the anger inside her rising. All of a sudden a white light radiated from her body. Azazel looked at her in shock and left his host right away before the white light could reach him.

Lexi passed out and woke up a few hours later. Her wounds had stopped bleeding and she was strong enough to stand up and walk. She searched the warehouse and found her cellphone. Lexi turned it on and called Xander.

_"Lexi, where are you? I´ve been looking for you everywhere, I was worried sick. Are you ok?"_

"I´m alive. I´m in some warehouse. I´ll text you the adress."

_"I´ll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and waited for her message._

She went outside and texted him the adress.

15 minutes later Xanders Porsche came to a screeching hold in front of her. He stormed out and turned ghostly pale as he spotted his sister. She was bruised and had cuts all over her. "Oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital." He said and helped her into his car. "It´s alright Xand. For some reason the wounds have closed already. Just patch me up at the hotel."

Xander had a spare coat in his car and gave it to Lexi. She put it on in order to hide her blood drenched clothes. Once they arrived at their room, she headed straight for the shower. She inspected her wounds and was shocked that they started to heal already. They looked like they were a couple of days old rather than a few hours. Even the gash on her abdomen didn´t look as horrible as before. _What the hell is happening? _she wondered.

She went back into the bedroom where her brother was waiting for her with the first aid kit. She sat down as he began to patch her up. He cleaned every single cut and smeared antibiotic cream on them. Last but not least, he bandaged her broken finger.

"What did that son of a bitch do to you?" His voice was a mixture of anger and guilt. _This is all my fault. I should have protected her, _he blamed himself.

"He tortured me in order to find out the location of some spear. I told him I had no clue what he was talking about but he didn´t believe me. I don´t remember too much. All I know is that this blinding white light appeared as he was about to finish me off. He looked scared and next thing I know he leaves his host." She explained.

"Hmm, we´ll look into that tomorrow. Have some food and get a good nights sleep. What matters now is your wellbeing." He said and handed his sister some food. She ate it hastily and went to bed afterwards. He placed a kiss on his sleeping sisters forehead and pulled the covers over her.

_**At the same time in Colorado...**_

"I swear something is wrong. I´ve tried calling and texting her but she hasn´t replied for a week now." Dean sounded worried. "Cmon man, maybe she´s just busy." Sam tried to reason. "No, I have this bad feeling in my gut and it tells me she´s in trouble."

_**A day later, still in Colorado...**_

Deans cellphone rang. "Who is it?" Sam asked. "A textmessage from Lexi. She says she´s sorry for not answering my calls or text and that she´s ok. She was just busy." He read the text out loud and sounded relieved. "See, I told you so." Sam said but Dean just ignored him.

_**3 days later...**_

Lexi had spent most of her time in bed, catching up on sleep and regaining her strength. "Xander, I´m strong enough now. Let´s leave this town tonight, I can´t stand being here any longer." She pleaded and he agreed. "We´ll leave but there´s one condition. You won´t hunt for 2 more weeks."

"What are we supposed to do then? 2 weeks is a long time." She pouted. "We could go to the roadhouse and spent some time with Ash, Ellen and Jo." He suggested and a small smile appeared on her face. Ash was her bestfriend and she hadn´t seen him for a long while.

They packed their stuff and headed to the roadhouse.

_**The next day...**_

Dean and Sam were in Nebraska to see a woman named Ellen. She had left a message on their Dads old phone, saying that she had a lead on the demon. They entered the empty roadhouse but were ambushed by Jo and Ellen who thought they were intruders. After proper introductions were made, Ellen poured them some drinks.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Xander and Lexi reached the roadhouse. They were suprised to see Deans Impala parked in front of it. _Maybe seeing him will cheer her up. She seemed so detached the past few days, _Xander thought and got out of his car. Lexi parked next to him and got out aswell. "Seems like your romeo is here." Xander remarked and Lexi smiled.

They entered the roadhouse. "I´ll be damned. Xander and Lexi, good to see you." Ellen greeted them from behind the bar as she spotted the twins.

Ash, who was asleep on the pool table jerked awake at once. "Lexi, Lexi? Where?" He asked frantically. Ash jumped off the pooltable and ran towards her, giving her a hug. "Good to see you too, Ash."She smiled and then turned towards the Winchesters. "Hi guys, long time no see huh?" She greeted them and took a seat by the bar. Dean, who had flirted with Jo minutes earlier, had all his attention focussed on Lexi now. _She always ruins everything, _Jo thought angrily and eyed her enviously. Lexi looked like she popped out of a fashion magazine in a pair of skinny jeans, a silk top and a fitted blazer. No one would have ever thought that this girl was actually a hunter and from what Jo had heard, a damn good one.

"Ash, Dean and Sam need your help with tracking the demon." Ellen said. "He´s a genius." Jo added. "What? That guy´s no genius. He looks like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean remarked.

"I like you." Ash replied and smiled. "By the way, I dig the haircut." Dean added and Ash grinned. "Yes, all..." Ash started but was cut off by Lexi. "Business up front and all party in the back." She finished his sentence and rolled her eyes. Dean smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Here´s the journal our Dad left us. Everything he knew is in this book. Let´s see what you can make of it." Sam said and handed Ash the book. "Good thing, Lexi is here. She´s damn good when it comes to tracking." Ash said and put the journal halfway between him and Lexi. She scanned through it and realized that the demon they´ve been tracking was Azazel. "Xander take a look at this. Cattle mutilation, electrical storms and all the other signs listed here. Ring a bell?" She asked her brother and he confirmed her suspicions with a nod. "Why are you tracking Azazel?" she asked Dean. "Azazel?" he asked. "Yes that´s the name of this yellow eyed son of a bitch."She explained. "He killed our mother." Just then Lexi remembered that Azazel had actually told her that.

**In the next chapter, Jo and Lexi will have a showdown. If you want to read it then leave me a review please. I have lots of ideas but feel free to tell me yours aswell. Maybe I´ll work them into my storyline :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all thank you for your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming. Anyways, here is Lexi and Jo´s showdown. Enjoy!**

Lexi turned towards Ellen, Ash and Jo. "I don´t mean to be rude but could you give us some privacy please?" Ellen and Ash nodded and started heading to the storage room which was located in the very back of the roadhouse. Jo however didn´t move an inch and remained in the same spot with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Jo, please. We have some hunter business to discuss." Xander pleaded.

"My Dad was a hunter, I know all about the business. Why can´t I hear what she has to say?" Jo demanded.

"Yes, he was a hunter but you are not. Now go." Lexi snapped but Jo didn´t move. Ellen and Ash had returned to get Jo. "Joanna Beth, you heard her. Come on. NOW!" Ellen ordered. She had known Lexi for years and knew that if she made requests like that, she had damn good reasons to do so.

"Mom, I can´t believe the blind faith you have in her. This is our bar and whatever she has to say to the Winchesters, she can say in front of us."Jo yelled at her mother. She then turned back towards Lexi. "Stop treating me like a little girl. The only reason why I don´t hunt is because my Mom doesn´t let me. I know a lot about hunting and I can fight, too." Ellen was furious and just about to drag her daughter into the storage room by force but Lexi stopped her.

"So you think you´ve got what it takes to be a hunter?" Lexi rested her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Jo replied with a firm voice and glared at her.

"Prove it." Lexi demanded.

Xander knew to well what his sister had planned. "Cmon Lexi, just leave it." He pleaded but she just shook her head. "Stay out of this Xander. You heard her yourself and now she has the chance to prove it to all of us."

Dean and Sam were speechless. Sam was about to try and reason with Lexi but Dean held him back, he remembered to well what happened the last time someone pissed her off. Besides he knew where she was going with all this.

"This is your chance to prove it. If you´re so convinced of yourself then it should be no problem for you to take me down. Hit me with your best shot, little girl." Lexi said in a mocking voice which made Jo furious.

_Who the hell does she think she is? I´m going to prove that arrogant bitch that I´m just as good as her, _Jo thought and got ready to attack.

She started off by throwing punches but Lexi blocked them all easily. Jo then attempted to righthook her but Lexi got hold of her fist and painfully twisted her arm to her back. In a desperate attempt to free herself, Jo swung her elbow at Lexi but she got hold of it aswell. Lexi pinned her to a wall without letting go of Jo´s arms which were still twisted onto her back.

"I´m wearing 3 inch high heels and am wounded from a previous job and yet you didn´t even manage to land a single punch. What makes you think you can handle demons, vampires or any other evil sons of bitches? " Lexi said and let go off her. Jo just stomped away without saying another word.

"I´m sorry Ellen." Lexi apologized.

"No, don´t be. She needed that." With that Ellen and Ash walked back to the storage room.

"Was it really necessary to humiliate her?" Xander was noticeably upset at his sisters behaviour.

"You know as well as I do how damn stubborn that girl can be. I feel bad but it was the right thing to do. Amateur hunters are not only a danger to themselves but also to others. Just remember those idiots Ed and Harry." Lexi explained and then turned her attention towards the Winchesters.

"Back to business. I assume Sam was born in 1983 and that your mother was killed when he turned 6 months old? Slashed abdomen, pinned to the ceiling and afterwards burned to ashes?"

Sam was stunned. How did she know that all that? Both Winchesters exchanged confused glances.

"How do you all know that? Are you and Xander..." Dean began to say.

"No, we´re not like Sam. Xander and me were born in 1981. Our babysister however was just like Sam and our mother died the same way as yours." Lexi cut him off.

"Was like me?" Sam asked.

"She was killed in a car accident a few years ago." Xander answered.

"You seem to know a hell of a lot more about him than we do. That demon you said you were tracking in Idaho, was that him?" Dean concluded.

"Let´s just say we had some time to bond and yes that was him." Dean and Sam were now even more confused at her answer. She took off her blazer to reveal numerous cuts and bruises all over her now bare arms. Lexi then lifted up her top to show them the huge gash across her abdomen.

"Oh my god." Dean and Sam said in unison.

Lexi pulled her top back down and put on her blazer. She went behind the bar and poured herself another glass of Jack Daniels.

"Believe me, Azazel is one powerful demon. Even holy water won´t do him any harm. However I came across something that could kill him." Lexi explained and downed her shot in one go.

"Word has it that a hunter by the name of Samuel Colt made a gun that can kill anything. Lexi and me have been looking for it but we haven´t managed to find it. At least not yet." Xander continued.

"I´ve been working on a computer programme that will detect any of the signs that indicate Azazels presence. I was hoping that Ash could help me with it. Speaking of him, I´ll go get him." She went to the storage room to get Ellen and Ash and returned 2 minutes later.

They all moved from the barcounter to a bigger table and sat down. Lexi got her laptop and the journal she´s been keeping on Azazel out.

"Can I take a look at it?" Sam asked and pointed at her journal. She nodded and passed it over to him. Ash had returned from his room with his selfmade laptop clutched under his arm.

Lexi let out a small laugh as he placed the laptop beside hers. "You still have that thing?"

"Why wouldn´t I?" Ash smiled and put an arm around her.

"We built it years ago when we were still at MIT." Ash explained as he saw Dean and Sam looking confused at them.

"MIT? You went to MIT?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that technology school. You know it?"

"Of course." Sam replied.

"Anyways, I had a full scholarship but was kicked out for fighting." Ash explained.

"Yes because of all the people there, you had to hit Jack. I could have handled him myself."

"He called you a slut. Was I just supposed to stand there and tolerate that?"

Lexi was touched and gave Ash a peck on the cheek. "It was a sweet thing to do but also very dumb."

Dean watched their conversation intently and jealoucy took over him. "Could we get back to Azazel please?" he snapped, which earned him a glare from Sam.

"This journal is amaizing." Sam complimented Lexi as he handed it back to her.

Lexi filled Ash in on the programme she had been working on and handed all her notes to him. "It´s pretty much finished and I was hoping that you could give it a personal once over. Maybe you could improve it by using the Winchesters journal." She suggested and he nodded.

Lexi excused herself and went to the bar where Ellen was cleaning up. "Can I have a Gin and Tonic please?"

"Sure, hon." she replied.

Lexi looked around and saw a folder beside the bars stereo. "Hey Ellen, what´s in that folder?" She asked curiously. Ellen got the folder and handed it to her. "Killings in Wisconsin, apparently there´s a killer clown on the loose. Wanna have the case?"

Lexi opened the folder an scanned through it. "Sounds interesting, why not."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with my folder?" Jo asked angrily. "I gave it to her. Xander and her will handle the case." Ellen glared at her daughter and Jo knew right away that it would be better to shut up. She glared at Lexi and walked over to the boys. _I´ll flirt with Dean that will sure piss her off, _Jo thought and grinned. She sat down next to Dean and moved closer to him. They got talking and he responded to her flirting. Lexi returned to the table and wasn´t pleased to see Jo making her moves on Dean. She simply ignored them since she knew that Jo wanted her to react all jealous and make a scene.

"Hey Xander, I got us a case. Killer clowns in Wisconsin. What do you say?" She grinned at him.

"I don´t know Lex. You promised me you wouldn´t hunt for another week."

"I know but cmon, I´m itching for a hunt and besides my wounds have scabbed over already. I´m almost as good as new." She put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." He eventually agreed.

Lexi smiled at her brother and then turned to Ash. "Hey Ash, how long will you need for the programme?"

"Hmmm, give me 51 hours." He replied and smiled.

"Ok. Would you mind if I get changed in your room. These highheels are killing me."

"Why do you wear them then?" Ash asked.

"Duh, they make me look good." She grinned. As if to prove her point, she walked away swaying her hips seductively. Ash whistled while Dean smirked at the sight of her backside.

"Dean?" Jo asked, tyring to gain Deans attention again.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" he asked absentminded.

"She seems to be holding up ok." Sam said to Xander as his sister walked out the door.

"It looks like that but I know she´s not. She hasn´t really talked to me about it and she´s been quite detached the past few days. Physically she´s ok but it´s her emotional state I worry about." Xander explained. _Maybe I should ask them to tag along. Dean seems to make her happy and he might be able to help her cope, _he thought.

Meanwhile Jo had gone back behind the bar to help her mother. Flirting with Dean was useless while Lexi was around since he only seemed to have eyes for her.

"Hey Xand, if you need some help with the hunt Sam and me could help you out. It´s no use to sit around and wait until Ash has finished the programme anyways."

"Yeah, why not." Dean was suprised at Xanders response.

Lexi returned with her duffle bag and went straight into Ash´s room. 5 minutes later she exited wearing straight cut low rise jeans, a Led Zeppelin shirt, a grey cardigan and black flats.

"Let´s go Xand." She was suprised to see Dean and Sam get up aswell.

"The boys are coming with us." Xander explained. His sister cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you waiting for then? Let´s go." She said and smiled at Ash. "See you in two days." Ash stood up and pulled her into a hug.

The four hunters said their goodbyes and left the roadhouse. "Lex, maybe you should let Dean drive. You had quite a lot to drink." Xander suggested. "Is that ok with you Dean?"he asked and Dean nodded. He fished the keys for the Impala out of his pocket and tossed them to Sam.

"Seriously, I´m fine. No need for you to drive." Lexi told Dean. He put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to her car. "I don´t take no for answer." He gave her a cheeky smile as he opened the passengers door for her.

2 minutes later they headed for Wisconsin.


End file.
